The embodiments relate generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method of retrieving information for a motor vehicle.
Navigation systems for motor vehicles have been previously proposed. Some navigation systems are configured to communicate with one or more remote systems in order to provide various kinds of real-time information. Systems that provide updated traffic information are used to determine more accurate travel times for a user along a particular route.
The related art lacks provisions for efficiently reducing communication costs associated with obtaining various types of navigation information from a remote source such as a service provider.